There are many illnesses and conditions which are effectively treated by the application of suitable antimicrobial agents. Many microorganisms, however, are increasingly difficult to treat because of resistance or allergic reactions to current antimicrobial agents. The development of resistance is due in part to overuse of the antibiotic and subsequent bacteria mutation. (Blaser, M. Antibiotic overuse: Stop the killing of beneficial bacteria Nature 476, 393-394 (25 Aug. 2011).
The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) estimated at least 2 million people in the United States become infected with bacteria that are resistant to antibiotics and at least 23,000 people die each year as a direct result of these infections. (Antibiotic Resistance Threats in the United States, 2013, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, Atlanta, Ga., USA 2013). The CDC report classified three microorganisms with an antibiotic resistance threat level of urgent in the United States and twelve microorganisms with an antibiotic resistance threat level of serious. Specifically, Clostridium difficile, Carbapenem-resistant Enterobacteriacaeae (CRE) and drug resistant Neisseria gonorrhoeae (cephalosporin resistance) are classified by the CDC as urgent because they require urgent public health attention to identify infections and to limit transmission. Of these, the CDC states “Clostridium difficile is the most frequent etiologic agent for health-care-associated diarrhea. In one hospital, 30% of adults who developed health-care-associated diarrhea were positive for C. difficile. Risk factors for acquiring C. difficile-associated infection include a) exposure to antibiotic therapy, particularly with beta-lactam agents; b) gastrointestinal procedures and surgery; c) advanced age; and d) indiscriminate use of antibiotics. Of all the measures that have been used to prevent the spread of C. difficile-associated diarrhea, the most successful has been the restriction of the use of antimicrobial agents.” (Sehulster L, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, Guidelines for environmental infection control in healthcare facilities. MMWR 2003; 52(RR10); 1-42). C. difficile is an anaerobic, gram-positive bacterium capable of sporulating when environmental conditions no longer support its continued growth. The capacity to form spores enables the organism to persist in the environment (e.g., on dry surfaces or in soil) for extended periods of time. Environmental contamination by this microorganism is well known, especially direct exposure to contaminated patient-care items and high-touch surfaces in patients' bathrooms have been implicated as sources of infection. The CDC stated, “More needs to be done to prevent C. difficile infections (CDIs). Major reductions will require antibiotic stewardship along with infection control applied to nursing homes and ambulatory-care settings as well as hospitals. State health departments and partner organizations have shown leadership in preventing CDIs in hospitals and can prevent more CDIs by extending their programs to cover other health-care settings.” (CDC, Vital Signs; Preventing Clostridium difficile infections, MMWR 2012; 61-157-62). Because C. difficile spores resist killing by usual hospital disinfectants, an Environmental Protection Agency-registered disinfectant with a C. difficile sporicidal label claim should be used to augment thorough physical cleaning.
Twelve serious antibiotic-resistant threats identified in the CDC report include: multidrug-resistant Acinetobacter, Drug-resistant Campylobacter, Fluconazole-resistant Candida (fungus), Extended spectrum β-lactamase producing Enterobacteriacaea (ESBLs), Vancomycin-resistant Enterococcus (VRE), Multidrug-resistant Psuedomonas Aeruginosa, Drug-resistant Non-typhoidal Salmonella, Drug-resistant Salmonella Typhi, Drug-resistant Shigella, Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus auereus (MRSA), Drug-resistant Streptococcus pneumonia, Drug-resistant tuberculosis (MDR and XDR)(Antibiotic Resistance Threats in the United States, 2013, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, Atlanta, Ga., USA 2013). Of the twelve serious antibiotic-resistant threats identified in the CDC report, Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) is the most frequently identified antimicrobial drug-resistant pathogen in U.S. hospitals. MRSA was one of the first pathogens to develop resistance, first detected the United Kingdom in 1961. In 1999, MRSA was responsible for 37% of fatal cases of sepsis in the UK. Additionally, half of all S. aureus infections in the U.S. are resistant to penicillin, methicillin, tetracycline and erythromycin, leaving only vancomycin as an effective agent against S. aureus; however, strains with intermediate levels of resistance, termed glycopeptide-intermediate Staphylococcus aureus (GISA) or vancomycin-intermediate Staphylococcus aureus (VISA), began appearing in the late 1990s and oxazolidinone, (linezolid) resistance in S. aureus was reported in 2001. Additionally, community-acquired MRSA (CA-MRSA) has now emerged as an epidemic that is responsible for rapidly progressive, fatal diseases, including necrotizing pneumonia, sepsis, and necrotizing fasciitis. Outbreaks of CA-MRSA infections have been reported in correctional facilities, among athletic teams and military recruits, and in nurseries.
In addition to resistance, current antibiotics also have a limited use due to allergic reactions in many patients (Romano A, Caubet J C. Antibiotic allergies in children and adults: from clinical symptoms to skin testing diagnosis. J Allergy Clin Immunol Pract. 2014 January-February; 2(1):3-12).
Not only does resistance and allergic reactions to current antimicrobial agents result in increased patient morbidity and even mortality, but ineffectiveness of current antimicrobial agents is also a major expense to society. Surgical infections are costly not only because of cost of treatment, including potentially hospitalization, but also the loss of productive work. This is exemplified in treatment of an infected total knee replacement. The relative incidence of operative infections was reported as 2.0% and 2.4% following total knee surgery. The most common cause of revision total knee surgery (25.2%) is infection. (Bozic K J et al. The epidemiology of revision total knee arthroplasty in the United States. Clin Orthop Relat Res. 2010 January; 468(1):45-51). The annual cost of infected revisions to U.S. hospitals increased from $320 million to $566 million during the study period and was projected to exceed $1.62 billion by 2020. (Kurtz S M, et al Economic burden of periprosthetic joint infection in the United States. J Arthroplasty. 2012 September; 27(8 Suppl) The average cost of the surgical revision of an infected total knee replacement was $116,383 in the years 2001 through 2007. (Kapadia B H, et al. The Economic Impact of Periprosthetic Infections Following Total Knee Arthroplasty at a Specialized Tertiary-Care Center. J Arthroplasty. 2013 Oct. 17).
There is also a high cost to prophylactic antibiotic treatment prior to and around the time of surgery. (Chaweewannakom U. et al., Cost analysis of peri-operative antibiotic administration in total knee arthroplasty. J Med Assoc Thai. 2012 October; 95 Suppl 10:S42-7; Hebert C K, et al., Cost of treating an infected total knee replacement. Clin Orthop Relat Res. 1996 October; (331):140-5). Furthermore, these costs may not be covered by government insurance in the U.S. especially with the large personal deductibles people have chosen under the Affordable Care Act. This problem already exists in Germany. This is a burden on the patient if they pay. If they do not pay then the cost is shifted to the doctor and the hospital. (Haenle M. et al. Economic impact of infected total knee arthroplasty. Scientific World Journal. 2012; 2012:1 96515).
Treatment of the failed infected total joint may include repeat surgery, removal of the implant, insertion of an antibiotic impregnated spacer, hospitalization, therapy and return at later date to remove spacer and redo the total joint with hospitalization and long term antibiotics. (Garg P, et al. Antibiotic-impregnated articulating cement spacer for infected total knee arthroplasty. Indian J Orthop. 2011 November; 45(6):535-540).
Fungal infections also are problematic and have become less susceptible to current antimicrobial agents. In hospitalized patients, fungal infections are the fourth common cause of blood stream infection. Candida albicans is the major fungal pathogen of humans. (Warren, N G, American Society for Microbiology; 1995. 723; Bachmann, S P, Antimicrobial Agents Chemother, 2002; 46: 3591). It has been reported that mortality rate of patients with catheter related candidemia approaches 40%. (Fux, C A, Trends Microbiol, 2005; 13(1): 34; and Tampakakis, E., Eukaryot Cell, 2009; 8:732). Biofilms of C. albicans are capable of holding other micro-organisms and more likely to be heterogeneous with other bacteria and fungi in the environment and on medical devices. (E Tampakakis, A Y Peleg, E Mylonakis. Eukaryot Cell, 2009; 8:732.) Moreover, biofilm cells are significantly less susceptible to antimicrobial agents. As a result, drug therapy for an implant infection may be futile, and often, the only solution is mechanical removal of the implant. (Melissa J J, et al, Antimicrob Agents Chemother. 2009; 53(6): 2638; and Anderson, J B, Nat Rev Microbiol, 2005; 3(7): 547). Biofilm formation also plays an important role in outbreaks of C. albicans related infections.
Between 1935 and 1968, 14 different classes of antibiotic were developed. In the 45 years since then, only five have been brought out. No new classes have now been developed since 1987 (last 30 years). Because of this lack of new antibiotics, and because of the acquired resistance to the known antibiotics, there is a continuing need for new antimicrobials and compositions, which are effective in reducing or preventing microorganism growth. The new antimicrobials and compositions can have a broad spectrum of utility without a history of overuse or resistance. The new methods and compositions can be applicable to promoting healing of wounds. In addition, the antimicrobials and compositions would have no known allergic manifestation. Further the new antimicrobials and compositions would be cost effective. There is also a need for antimicrobial compositions that can be effectively used on various surfaces, including high-touch surfaces such as light switches and bathroom fixtures, medical devices, patient-care items, and the like to reduce microbial contamination.
At present, in order to minimize the incidence of perisurgical wound infections the patient is given preoperative antibiotics, intra operative intra venous antibiotic, intraoperative antibiotic wound irrigation. (Heller S, Rezapoor M, Parvizi J. Minimising the risk of infection: a peri-operative checklist. Bone Joint J. 2016 January; 98-B(1 Suppl A):18-22.); (Whiteside L A. Prophylactic peri-operative local antibiotic irrigation. Bone Joint J. 2016 January; 98-B(1 Suppl A):23-6.)
Often antibiotic crystals and/or powder are placed in about the implant and the wound the wound before closure. (Bakhsheshian J, Dandaleh N S, Lam S K, Savage J W, Smith Z A. The use of vancomycin powder in modern spine surgery: systematic review and meta-analysis of the clinical evidence. World Neurosurg. 2015 May; 83(5):816-23); (Molinari R W, Khera O A, Molinari III W J. Prophylactic intraoperative powdered vancomycin and postoperative deep spinal wound infection: 1,512 consecutive surgical cases over a 6-year period. Eur Spine J. 2012 June; 21(Suppl 4): 476-482.)
Attempts have been made by major implant OEM's to coat implants with an antibiotic at time of manufacture. (personal communication from Smith+Nephew Company) but without success. The attempts have been abandoned at the time of this application due to lack of a method and the high barrier cost of 50 to 150 million dollars to perhaps gain FDA approval. In spite of all these measures, peri surgical infections still occur. There is a need for effective means of reducing peri surgical infections following implant surgery, especially ones that at prone to biofilms formation.
Previous clinical studies performed with various skin surface disinfectants have not been successful in decreasing the presence of Propionibacterium acnes. The reason is that the regents used were not accompanied by a vehicle that would penetrate intact human skin. (Lee M J, Pottinger P S, Butler-Wu S, Bumgarne R E, Russ S M, Mattsenlll F A. Propionibacterium Persists in the Skin Despite Standard Surgical Preparation. J Bone Joint Surg Am, 2014 Sep. 3; 96 (17): 1447-1450); (Saltzman M D, Nuber G W, Gryzlo S M, Mareck G S, Koh J L. Efficacy of Surgical Preparation Solutions in Shoulder Surgery. J Bone Joint Surg Am, 2009 Aug. 1; 91 (8): 1949-1953); (McLellan E, Rownsend R, Parsons H K. Evaluation of ChloraPrep (2% chlorhexidine gluconate in 70% isopropyl alcohol) for skin antiseptic in preparation for blood culture collection. Journal of Infection, Volume 57, Issue 6, 459-463). This is likely due to the fact that P. acnes normally reside deep in the skin surface within the hair follicles and/or sebaceous glands. Therefore, it necessary to have a composition of matter in treating potential pathogens on the human skin, especially P. acnes that contains within the vehicle a property than enhances skin penetration. Nakatsuji et al showed that the microbiota extends within the dermis, therefore, enabling physical contact between bacteria and various cells below the basement membrane. These observations show that normal commensal bacterial communities directly communicate with the host in a tissue previously thought to be sterile. (Nakatsuji T, Chiang H I, Jiang S B, Nagarajan H, Zengler K, Gallo R L. The microbiome extends to subepidermal compartments of normal skin. Nat Commun. 2013; 4:1431.) Zeeuwen et. al. showed the bacterial communities of the surface of human skin, mostly under static conditions in healthy volunteers differs from what is found following skin injury. The dynamics of re-colonization of skin microbiota following skin barrier disruption by tape stripping as a model of superficial injury showed microbiome of the deeper layers, rather than that of the superficial skin layer, may be regarded as the host indigenous microbiome. (Zeeuwen P L, Boekhorst J, van den Bogaard E H, de Koning H D, van de Kerkhof P M, Saulnier D M, van Swam I I, van Hijum S A, Kleerebezem M, Schalkwijk J, Timmerman H M. Microbiome dynamics of human epidermis following skin barrier disruption. Genome Biol. 2012 Nov. 15; 13(11):R101.) Therefore, there is a need for a composition that has skin penetration properties to deliver an effective skin antiseptic regent and there remains a need for a composition useful in treating potential pathogens on the human skin, especially P. acnes that contains within the composition a substances than enhances skin penetration.
Donlan's comprehensive review of biofilms reported that when antibiotics were first developed, the pathologic bacteria were singular and free floating. They were characterized as planktonic. Subsequently bacteria have developed resistance by mutation and biofilms formation. Leeuwenhoek first observed a biofilm is an assemblage of surface-associated microbial cells that is enclosed in an extracellular polymeric substance matrix. (Donlan R M. Biofilms: Microbial Life on Surfaces. Emerg Infect Disease. 2002; 8(9):881-890). In addition, Donlan's review stated that biofilms are highly resistant to most antimicrobial agents and disinfectants (Donlan R M. Role of biofilms in antimicrobial resistance. ASAIO J. 2000; 46:S47-52.). In addition, organisms within biofilms can readily acquire resistance through the transfer of resistance plasmids. Such resistance could be especially acute in the health-care environment for patients with colonized urinary catheters and collection bags. Many of the enteric organisms shown to colonize urinary catheters carry plasmids encoding resistance to multiple antimicrobial agents (Sedor J, Mulholland S G. Hospital acquired urinary tract infections associated with the indwelling catheter. Urol Clin North Am. 1999; 26:821-8).
Transfer of plasmids within biofilms has been well established (as already discussed). Resistant organisms such as methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus have also been shown to form biofilms (Murga R, McAllister S, Miller J M, Tenover F, Bell M, Donlan R M. Effect of vancomycin treatment of methicillin-resistant S. aureus (MRSA) biofilms on central venous catheters in a model system. Poster No. C276 presented at the 2001 American Society for Microbiology Annual Meeting, Orlando, Fla., May 23, 2001.) Biofilms may form on a wide variety of surfaces, including living tissues, indwelling medical devices, industrial or potable water system piping, or natural aquatic systems. An implant in the body, i.e. total joint, typically has the biofilms attach to the implant and then the bacteria colony grows. A common example of biofilms is dental plaque. It requires physical removal with a tooth brush. Physical removal is not possible when an implant is inside the body; total joint, catheter, pacemaker, etc. Therefore the must be another way to arrest their formation by attachment to an implant and or foreign material in the body. The best way, and is the subject of the invention, is to coat the implant with material the resists the biofilms attachment as well as destroys the biofilms and bacteria upon contact.
Donlan reported the following: “For most of the history of microbiology, microorganisms have primarily been characterized as planktonic, freely suspended cells and described on the basis of their growth characteristics in nutritionally rich culture media. Rediscovery of a microbiologic phenomenon, first described by van Leeuwenhoek, that microorganisms attach to and grow universally on exposed surfaces led to studies that revealed surface-associated microorganisms (biofilms) exhibited a distinct phenotype with respect to gene transcription and growth rate. These biofilm microorganisms have been shown to elicit specific mechanisms for initial attachment to a surface, development of a community structure and ecosystem, and detachment.” (Donlan, R M Biofilms: Microbial Life on Surfaces. Emerging Infectious Diseases. Vol 8 (9) September 2002).
Characklis et al. noted that the extent of microbial colonization appears to increase as the surface roughness increases. This is because shear forces are diminished, and surface area is higher on rougher surfaces. Rough surfaces are common to total joint implants for the purpose of fixation for bony ingrowth. Therefore there is compelling need for method to coat a total joint implant.
(Characklis W G, McFeters G A, Marshall K C. Physiological ecology in biofilm systems. In: Characklis W G, Marshall K C, editors. Biofilms. New York: John Wiley & Sons; 1990. p. 341-94).
Donlan reported that biofilms are highly resistant to most antimicrobial agents and disinfectants. (Donlan R M. Role of biofilms in antimicrobial resistance. ASAIO J. 2000; 46:S47-52). Resistant organisms such as methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) have also been shown to form biofilms. Therefore there is a need for biofilms destroying reagent for MRSA including, but beyond the application to catheters. (Murga R, McAllister S, Miller J M, Tenover F, Bell M, Donlan R M. Effect of vancomycin treatment of methicillin-resistant S. aureus (MRSA) biofilms on central venous catheters in a model system. Poster No. C276 presented at the 2001 American Society for Microbiology Annual Meeting, Orlando, Fla., May 23, 2001).